Aren't You an Angel?
by SimplySarah1221
Summary: Six year old Mitsuki, abused by her father, runs off to find some comfort. And what’s better than being comforted by an angel and his sad angel song?


**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own Full Moon...**

**Summary: 6 year old Mitsuki, abused by her father, runs off to find some comfort. And what's better than being comforted by an angel and his sad angel song?**

* * *

"Daddy, STOP!" shrieked a small girl with dark brown hair in pigtails. Before the drunken man took another swipe at her, Mitsuki, her little dress swaying along, ran out of the house. Her arms and face hurt. She was in the backyard. She listened. Silence.

The little girl, relieved that no one was coming after her, sprinted across her yard into the deep woods.

Inside of the woods, it was ten degrees cooler and last night's rain still dripped off the leaves, sometimes dripping onto Mitsuki's little nose. The quiet atmosphere relaxed the small child, and she sat down on a nearby moss-covered rock to enjoy it.

The wind going through the trees branches calmed Mitsuki when she closed her eyes. That was, until she heard the sound of a guitar and faint singing.

_Someone's singing?_

Feeling very brave after running away from her father, she ventured deeper into the woods to find the source of the sound. As she got closer, and closer, the voice got louder and more wonderful sounding.

After tripping over a few wet branches, getting her foot stuck in a muddy abyss, and being bombarded with falling acorns, frail little Mitsuki came across a magnificent oak tree, taller than any building she'd seen.

It stood proudly in the middle of the woods, bearing many branches where someone could easily sit and relax. If they could _get _up there.

_This is where the singing is coming from. I know it._

The girl with the frilly red dress walked around the wide trunk of the tree looking for a way up. On the other side was surprisingly, a makeshift ladder of thick branches tied together. Mitsuki gave a smile of triumph and started her descent up the ladder.

_Does this tree lead to heaven?_

Halfway up after climbing the wobbly ladder and getting one of her pigtails snagged, she felt it go out from underneath her. She gasped. Just as she was about to fall and get even more injured than she was, a strong hand caught hers.

_An angel?_

"Hey kid, whaddya doing out here?" she looked up to see an amazing young man. His smirk, teased Mitsuki, as his eyes did too. Leaning forward to pull up the speechless girl he thought:

_What happened to her face?_

Once her beating heart calmed down, she sat down on the other end of the branch to observe the man who saved her. Instead of going back to his guitar like Mitsuki wanted him to he moved forward to ask if she was OK.

She shook her head and pointed at the guitar.

He looked over at it too. "You want me to play?"

She nodded.

_Who is this girl?_

He obliged and brought the guitar below his chest to play. After a few minutes of playing, the curious girl shook her head again.

Stopping, he asked what was wrong. The girl crawled over, slightly afraid of falling again, and leaned forward to press his lips with her finger.

The man smiled. "You heard me singing didn't you?"

Mitsuki, not answering, sat down expectantly, waiting for music. He chuckled but sang to the music anyway.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo _

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

The little girl listened without interrupting. Her beaten face showed no emotion.

_Why does he play such a sad song?_

The guitarist noticing that the girl hadn't talked, spoke up after the song.

"What's your name?"

She seemed almost afraid of his voice for when he spoke, she flinched as if expecting pain. When she realized he was not going to hurt her she whispered with her rarely used voice:

"M-Mitsuki. Like the moon." She pointed up at the now rising moon.

"I'm Takuto. That's a nice name. Your mother probably loves you very much to have given you such a pretty name." He gave her a sincere smile.

Mitsuki became quiet and shook her head. "I wouldn't know. Mother's gone."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Now Takuto was starting to get concerned with the bruises and scratch marks on her face and arms. "Did you fall?"

"N-no. Daddy gets angry when he drinks from that yucky brown bottle." she whispered.

Takuto thought about what she said.

_She's talking about beer. Her dad must drink….and become violent. How could someone do this to a little girl? Probably why she's so quiet…._

He looked up at the sky again, noting that it was probably around seven.

"Mitsuki."

"Yes Takuto?" her bright eyes awaited a reply. She had reached for his guitar and started plucking the strings.

"I…." he sighed. "Shouldn't you be going home?" he hated to send her away but her father might get angrier the later she stayed out.

"NO!" she yelled. "Ah, I'm sorry for speaking so loudly!" Mitsuki's flustered expression made him laugh.

_What big brown eyes…_

"Can I go home with you? I don't want to go home…" she asked.

_Oh crap this little girl is going to get it. What should I do? Take her home? Bring her home? What will happen to her?_

Takuto felt a surge of brotherly protection go through him.

"Yes. If you want to, little Mitsuki..." she smiled.

He smiled back and told her to hold onto his back as he climbed down the now ladderless tree. She held on tight, completely trusting him. They walked through the woods, hand in hand in the darkness with his guitar slung over his back.

"Takuto?" her quiet little voice penetrated the silence. He couldn't find her face in the darkness so he listened.

"Yes, Mitsuki?"

"Do you live in heaven?" her voice sounded serious enough.

"What do you mean, Mitsuki?" he said with a chuckle.

"What? Aren't you an angel?"

"Angel?" _The only angel here is you, Mitsuki._ "I don't really know why you're saying that."

"Well," she began, "when I almost fell, you came with your wings and saved me, right?"

"I don't think-"

"-and then after saving me, you played angel music. You're voice too. I like to sing too."

Takuto stayed silent, still walking, holding her hand in the dark. The only sound that could be heard was their feet stomping through the dead leaves. He saw a light up ahead.

"We're almost there."

"Okay…"

_Daddy will be very mad at me after finding out I went to heaven without telling him... With an angel too! I wonder if I'll see mother…I hope… Then I can sing with her!_

Takuto looked over at Mitsuki's little figure that was quietly giggling.

_What are you thinking, little Mitsuki?_

* * *

**This wasn't exactly a Mitsuki/Takuto thing…it was more of my version of how they met. I know Aoi wasn't abusive but she had a different father and I wanted her to have a reason to run into the mysterious woods. **

**I guess you could say that the brotherly love and protection that he felt in this, is what later developed into actual love for Mitsuki in Takuto's mind. **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
